


Истинная Пара

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [5]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diana Bishop, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Matthew Clairmont, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Диана ни в чем не сомневается.





	Истинная Пара

Диана всегда верила, что найдет свою Истинную Пару. В этом не было ничего колдовского. Да, способности созданий помогали альфам и омегам встретиться быстрее, но и обычные люди тоже находили своих истинных, и даже довольно часто. В двадцати двух процентах случаев.

Порой, когда работа не ладилась, она давала себе помечтать о том, каким он будет, ее омега. Коллега, студент, знакомый ее знакомых или просто прохожий, с которым она столкнется плечами по дороге к библиотеке, — она почувствует его запах, возьмет его за руку и не сможет отпустить.

Впервые она чувствует запах Мэттью, когда проплывает под мостом через Темзу: это мокрая волчья шерсть, еловая тревога и сладковатая книжная пыль. Он — вампир, и это пугает Диану, но еще он — ее омега, и она не может не откликнуться на зов.

Возможно, Мэттью сам не понимал, что позвал ее. Возможно, он растерялся. Возможно, его застало врасплох то чувство, которое среди колдунов называют «запечатлением».

Позднее Мириам рассказывает, что вампиры переживают встречу с Парой иначе. Им на секунду кажется, что они снова живы, — и после этого к ним возвращается способность переживать гон или течку, утраченная в момент обращения.

С каждым днем запах Мэттью едва уловимо теплеет. И, несмотря на все опасности, из него уходит тревога. По ночам Диана утыкается носом в ворот его куртки, едва слышно урчит и думает: однажды все наладится, однажды Мэттью оттает окончательно, однажды у него начнется течка, и она, его альфа, будет рядом.

Он будет пахнуть полднем в еловом бору, домашней библиотекой и мокрой волчьей шерстью — это то, что делает его тем Мэттью, которого она успела принять и полюбить, — и она поцелует его и переместит их обоих в постель. 

Диана видела его обнаженным: сухие, крепкие мышцы, тонкая сеточка шрамов, идеально очерченные бедра, крупный для омеги член, лежащий в завитках темных паховых волос. Когда придет время, она начнет с того, что отсосет Мэттью, а затем, раздвинув его ноги, трахнет его языком. 

Навряд ли та альфа, с которой он был в человеческой жизни, делала что-то такое.

Она знает, что Мэттью сомневается. Что он жаждет испить ее и жаждет подставить ей горло. Что он не хочет для нее того, что последует за нарушением главного закона Конклава. 

Еще она знает: Мэттью ее Истинная Пара, — и не сомневается ни в чем.


End file.
